This application is based on and claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-215163, filed Jul. 14, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a tilt and trim control and an associated cowling arrangement for a marine drive, and more particularly relates to the placement of a tilt and trim control switch on an outboard motor cowling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outboard motors are often powered by internal combustion engines. The engine is typically positioned within a substantially enclosed cowling. The engine is generally vertically arranged, so that a crankshaft thereof may extend downwardly in driving relation with a water propulsion device of the motor, such as a propeller. In order to balance the motor, and because of space considerations, the engine is arranged with a crankcase of the engine facing in the direction of a watercraft to which the motor is mounted (i.e., positioned on a front side of the engine) and with the cylinder head positioned on an end of the engine facing away from the watercraft (i.e., positioned on a rear side of the engine).
A hydraulic tilt and trim system often supports and adjusts the trim position of a large outboard motor (e.g., 150 hp or greater). The tilt and trim system typically includes hydraulic actuators that operate between a clamping bracket, which is attached to the watercraft, and a swivel bracket that supports the outboard motor. A pivot pin connects the swivel and clamping brackets together. The actuators cause the swivel bracket to pivot about the axis of the pivot pin relative to the stationary clamping bracket.
In order to control the tilt and trim system, a manually operated tilt switch can be provided in or on the outboard motor cowling. The tilt switch controls operation of the tilt and trim system. In prior references, such as in Japanese Patent No. 2960205, a single tilt switch is provided and allows an operator to actuate the switch from a position outside of the cowling. The tilt switch is affixed to only one of the starboard or port sides of the cowling.
Demand for improved watercraft performance and increased outboard motor power has grown in recent years. In order to create more powerful outboard motors, larger engines are being used. Of course, a larger engine needs a larger cowling. Such large cowlings have made operation of the tilt switch more complicated because an operator must move to a side of the watercraft in order see and operate the tilt switch, which is affixed to only one side of the cowling. This is inconvenient.
In order to further increase power, some watercraft employ a pair of outboard motors mounted side-by-side on a transom of the watercraft. When a pair of outboard motors are mounted side-by-side in this manner, a space between the adjacent motors becomes narrow, expecially if the motors are large. As discussed above, the tilt switch is typically arranged in or on only one side of the cowling. As such, the tilt switch of at least one of the outboard motors is located within the narrow space between the motors. Accessing and operating this tilt switch can be very difficult.
A need therefore exists for an improved tilt switch and cowling arrangement for an outboard motor, which arrangement will reduce the complexity and increase the convenience of accessing a manually-operated tilt switch in order to operate the tilt and trim system.
In accordance with one aspect of the present arrangement, an outboard motor for attachment to a transom of a watercraft is provided. The outboard motor comprises a power head comprising an engine substantially enclosed within a cowling, a driveshaft housing depending from the power head, and a propulsion device driven by the engine,. A tilt and trim mechanism moves the outboard motor between a raised position and a lowered position relative to the watercraft. A tilt/trim control switch controls the tilt and trim mechanism. At least two tilt/trim control switch apertures are formed through the cowling. Each of the apertures is sized and configured to receive the tilt/trim control switch. The tilt/trim control switch is positioned in one of the apertures.
In accordance with another aspect of the present arrangement, a watercraft power system is provided comprising two outboard motors adapted to be mounted side by side on a transom of a watercraft. Each of the outboard motors comprises a power head having an engine at least partially enclosed by a cowling. A driveshaft housing depends from each power head; a propulsion unit is driven by each engine; and a tilt and trim mechanism is provided for raising and lowering the associated motor relative to the transom of the watercraft. The tilt and trim mechanism comprises a manually operable control switch arranged on a side of the cowling. The switch for each motor is positioned on a side of the cowling facing away from the other motor.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments, which refers to the attached figures. The invention is not limited, however, to the particular embodiments that are disclosed.